Of Snakes and Bloods
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: All Muggles are dead and Muggle-borns are being kidnapped and made slaves for Purebloods. A certain blonde finds Hermione and buys her for his son. Chapter three coming soon! RATING HAS GONE UP TO MATURE!
1. Prologue The Chosen One

Of Snakes and Bloods

**Of Snakes and Bloods**

**!!**

**MWD- Here I am with a new story. I'm working on the plot to this as I go so I'm not entirely sure if it will end up as a Dramione fic. It might just be an angst Hermione fic. Lol**

**Disclaimer- Yeah…I don't own anything so if you sue me, you will get nothing.**

**!!**

**Prologue: The Chosen One**

"Filthy purebloods, you're worse than Voldemort!" the female spat at the large man that stood before her.

The man slapped her so hard, the sound echoed off the walls of the cold, candlelit, stone room. "Bite your tongue, Mudblood, or next time, you'll surly die," he stated coldly.

She had fallen to the stone floor from the force of the blow, her tied hand not being able to cushion the fall. She tried not to whimper at the pain in her cheek and in her arm. With how hard she fell, she wouldn't be surprised if her arm was broken.

"You're too pretty to lose." The man laughed a deep, crackly laugh that made her spine shiver. He turned and left the small dungeon, leaving her along to sob in pain.

Four years after Voldemort's Death, the magical community decided to take a stand against the Muggles. They killed off the entire Muggle population. The Muggle-born wizards were spared but still treated like dirt by the purebloods and even half-bloods, who were treated like a higher level of dirt by the purebloods.

Muggle-borns lived in peace among their superiors, free to do almost anything they wish. Magic was completely forbidden to them and punishable by lashings. Also, whenever half-bloods wished, they would kidnap many Muggle-borns and sell them as slaves to purebloods.

That's what she was now…a slave.

Hermione Granger grunted as she was being dressed by her slave owner's mistresses. They tightened the black corset around her already skinny stomach then slipped a dark blue robe over her. She was then escorted, with a group of other female slaves, dressed like her, to a large room where the slave owner and a tall blonde man stood.

Hermione didn't get a good view of the man until she was lined up and when she saw him, her invisible jaw dropped. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

She felt her stomach churn as he started walking down the line of girls, examining each of them like they were some kind of wild animals. She didn't was to hear his rude, heartless comments about her but she wouldn't be able to stop them.

Lucius stepped to Hermione and gave a Malfoy trademark smirk. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. What a spot you have gotten yourself in," he chuckled.

She ground her teeth together. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," she let out in a light hiss.

He took her chin in his large hand and turned her head to the side examining her. "Even after everything, you're still a lovely, disgusting flower." He released her face, giving her cheek a light slap with his leather gloved hand. "Hm. Draco is pretty font of you, and by your tongue, you still need to be broken in." He turned to the slave owner. "I'll take this one."

Hermione's eye widened. With how much she wanted to get out of that hellhole, she didn't want to be put into another one with the Mafloys.

Her slave owner smiled his partly toothless smile and nodded. "Good choice, sir. She is the most beautiful here."

Lucius dropped his coins into the fat man's hand. "For a Mudblood, she is." He gave another smirk.

She held back the urge to groan and roll her eyes, a habit she earned from being at Hogwarts. 'Great,' she thought to herself.

**!!next scene!!**

When Lucius brought Hermione to the Malfoy Manor, she was taken immediately to a small room in the attic. A simple cot was the only piece of furniture in the room. There was one small, circular window that over looked the large garden area in the backyard.

"This is how comfortable things will be for you. Get used to it," he told her. "I won't be giving you any duties to do. Everything will be left up to Draco."

Trying to ignore what he had said last, she commented, "Everything's the same as my old hellhole. The cot is a step up."

He didn't chuckle or even smirk at her slave humor, his face stayed cold. "I'm going to meet up with my wife and son downstairs. We'll be back up in a few minutes, so don't do anything stupid."

Feeling she had to, she gave a bow and replied, "Yes, Master Malfoy." She watched him exit the room, shutting the door behind him. She walked to the window and looked out at the garden. By the way it was decorated, she could tell it was used a lot and for parties.

She had always wished she could go to a fancy, Pureblood party, but she knew it would never happen.

She gave a soft sigh and sat on the bed. "Welcome to a new life, Hermione." She didn't pull her eyes away from the window, butterflies and dragonflies would fly past it, making her frown more and more.

After only five minutes, Hermione could hear footsteps and voices, coming to her room.

'Here we go,' she thought to herself.

The door slowly opened and three blonde adults stepped into the room.

"Happy birthday, son, your first slave." Lucius held out his arm showing the small female sitting on the bed.

Draco looked at Hermione and couldn't hold back a cold, devious smirk. "Granger…" He looked back to his parents. "Thank you, mother and father."

"I think she is a step up from Dobby. At least she's pretty, dear," Narcissa said. Hermione wanted to punch her for talking so coldly about Dobby.

Draco gave a small nod. "Well, I guess it's time to see just how broken in you are."

Lucius gave a small chuckle. "Don't get blood anywhere, Draco." He took Narcissa's and walked with her out of the room.

Draco walked to her and took her jaw, much like his father had done. She jerked her face away from him though, something she didn't dare do to his father. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

He gave a laugh. "You have no say in that, Mudblood. You're my property now."

"Like hell I am," she spat, "I'll find a way out of here."

"And if you got away, where would you go?" He grabbed the neckline of her robe and tugged at it. She struggled against him and he jerked his hand down, ripping half her top, showing the burned seal in between her breast. He leaned down to her ear, whispering, "Anyone you run into would look for this seal and once they find it, you'll be taken to the closest slave owner."

She pushed back from his as she pulled up the torn pieces of her robe to cover herself. "Anywhere is better than here."

"I don't plan on getting rid of you." He looked at the ring on his middle finger. "Hm, I better take care of that," he mumbled. He looked back at her. "Come." He turned and proceeded to the door. When he didn't hear her following, he turned back and ordered, "Come, now."

She crossed her arms and told him. "No."

He chuckled. "Plot your escape all you like but while you are here, you're **my** slave and you will follow **my** orders. Got it, Granger?"

She gave a sigh, figuring she was going to lose no matter how much she argued. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He moved his hand, telling her to come. "Now, let's go."

She gave nod and followed him out of the room. "Master Malfoy, where are we going?" she asked.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at her then looked forward again. "Do you think you have the authority to ask that?"

"No, sir." She gave a slight grumble. She knew in front of her, her was silently chuckling.

**Prologue End**

**MWD: Dude...is it just me or was Draco being SUPER hot in this story. :drools: I want him to talk to me that way.**

**Hermione: :looks at the seal on her chest: GET IT OFF!! :runs around in circles: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!**

**Draco: :starts stripping: I'm too sexy for my socks, too sexy for my socks, baby.**


	2. Chapter One Captive

Of Snakes and Bloods

**Of Snakes and Bloods**

**!!**

**MWD- Here's chapter one! My fans really want this to turn into a fluffy Dramione fic and I think I will grant their wishes……but not until I finish with all the angst and violence. Heheh.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah…I don't own anything so if you sue me, you will get nothing.**

**!!**

**Chapter One: Captive**

Draco opened the door to a room that looked like a study and a room in one. It was decorated in the colors, black, gray, and green, typical Malfoy and Slytherin colors.

"Sir, what are we doing?" she asked. Every time the word 'sir' spit out of her mouth, she felt her stomach more and more. It made her so sick.

Never, in her life, did she ever think she was ever going to call Draco 'sir'.

Draco knelt at the fire and, not looking away from the flames, pointed behind him to the bed. "Sit," he ordered.

Watching carefully, she sat down on the end of the bed; her hands were now shaking, still holding up the ripped pieces of her robe. She chose not to speak again. She didn't want to vomit out the word 'sir' this time.

Her eyes watched the dancing flames and didn't see Draco's fiddling with something inside the fire. She did, however, watch him stand up and approach her. She felt her blood getting hotter and hotter as he got closer.

"Release your robe," he whispered softly to her.

Her eyes widened. He was going to try to rape her! "No!" she shouted.

When he started getting closer, as to force her, she held up her arm to stop him. He used this to his advantage though, grabbing her arm and pushing her back, taking the other arm and pinning both above her head. As her body practically sank in the silk sheets, Draco shifted around, holding both her arms with one hand and pinning her legs down to keep her from kicking him.

"I will not have a sick, Pureblood, asshole have his way with me!" she shouted, though, even if someone hurt her pleas for help, no one, not even the other slaves, would help her.

The males face cringed in a disgusted manner. "You think I would bed a filthy Mudblood like you? I had something else in mind." He held up his left hand and Hermione could see a small, blue flame dancing upon the family ring he was wearing. "I told you once before, love, I don't plan on getting rid of you."

He brought the ring to his lips and blew out the flame. The brunette female could see the smoke coming off of it. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to do.

Her feeling was right. Draco ripped away the front of her robe, exposing her bare chest before him, and then quickly pressed the ring against her chest, right above her slave seal.

Hermione screamed and writhed in pain but he pressed the ring harder and harder against her. The burning feeling was boiling her blood and making her head spin. "Stop it! Please stop it! Please, Draco!"

The blonde's eyes widened and he jumped off of her. "How dare you!" As she was sitting up, he brought his hand forcefully across her cheek, knocking her back against the bed. "You have no permission to call me that you filthy, disgusting Mudblood!"

He watched her bury her face into the sheets on the bed, and he knew she was crying. He felt no sympathy for her as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the floor, right beside the fire. He bent down and grabbed a good bunch of her hair and held her up, holding a fire poker right to her neck. "If you don't watch your tongue, I will kill you. Got it?!"

Her eyes slowly opened to look into his cold, gray ones. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and blood dripped from her lips as she sobbed, "Y-yes, Master M-Malfoy."

He released her, pushing her back onto the floor, and walked over to a large wardrobe. Opening it, he took one glance at her then opened one drawer.

She didn't watch him as she sat up, holding her burning cheek and trying to cover her chest with what little cloth she had left on the front of her robe.

Draco walked over to her and sat down a silk, emerald green robe in front of her. "Go down to the slave quarters in the basement and take a shower. I want you looking as best you can tonight."

"W-what's tonight?" She slightly cringed back, thinking he was going to hit her again.

He fixed his hair, which had become messy during his struggle with her. "Tonight I'm going to present you to my good friends. One must have the best slave, so don't screw anything up."

"Yes, Ma-Master Malfoy." She bowed her head and watched his shadow leave the room, slamming the door behind him. She heard another door slam not too far away.

Slowly, picking up the robe and standing up, she made her way out of the room and down to the basement where there were many other slaves, sitting around, doing things to keep themselves occupied while they were not on duty, or showering in the completely open for viewing showers.

The other slaves watched her walk into the room and proceed to the showers. She felt so uncomfortable since she didn't know anyone but a voice rose up that obviously knew her.

"Hermione!" a female voice shouted from across the room.

Hermione turned around to see a woman with long, curly hair rush towards her. She pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh gawd! I can't believe they got you too!"

Hermione hugged back. "Oh, Penelope! I thought you had been killed!"

Twenty-four year-old Penelope Clearwater gave a weak smile. "Nope. I was visiting Percy at the Ministry when a Half-blood came and kidnapped me. It was only a month after the Muggles were killed. I was at a slave trader's home for half a year and then passed around owners for a year before I landed here."

"I'm so glad there's someone here. I was scared I'd be alone in this place," Hermione was on the verge of tears again.

In Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, Penelope helped her get around the school with a mirror trying to dodge the basilisk but both ended up petrified but healed after Harry saved the day.

Penelope walked with Hermione to the open showers. "What happened to your face? It looks like someone beat you up."

She looked down. "Unfortunately, I've been bought as Draco Malfoy's personal slave."

The curly haired female brought her hand to her mouth. "That's horrible. Did he force himself on you?"

She shook her head. "Worse. He branded me." She pulled down her robe pieces to show the burned Malfoy seal.

"That's horrible!" Penelope turned on the shower water for her friend and took the green robe from her. "Here, get cleaned up."

Hermione stripped down, more comfortable to have a friend with her to talk to, and started to clean herself. "So, he's going to show my off to his friends tonight."

"Show you off to his friends?" Penelope was quite for a moment. "Mione, did you know Ron's one of his best friends now?"

Hermione froze. "W-what?"

**Chapter One END!!**

**MWD: WTF?! Chapter two coming soon!**


	3. Chapter Two Desire

Of Snakes and Bloods

**Of Snakes and Bloods**

**!!**

**MWD- Here's chapter one! My fans really want this to turn into a fluffy Dramione fic and I think I will grant their wishes……but not until I finish with all the angst and violence. Heheh.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah…I don't own anything so if you sue me, you will get nothing.**

**WARNING: It gets pretty :blush: at the end! .''**

**!!**

**Chapter Two: Desire**

Hermione almost choked. "R-Ron's what?!"

Penelope took a glance behind her and looked at the other slaves; some of the males were chuckling and looking over Hermione's bare body. She gave an angry glare and they swiftly looked away. "Well, after what happened to you and Harry two years ago, Ron didn't know what to do with himself so he started helping half-bloods kidnap Muggle-borns. In fact, Ron is the one who took me."

"You're lying! Ron would never do that!" Hermione cleaned the blood from her mouth. The water was freezing but she didn't care. She was used to it after living in the slave trader's place for two years.

Penelope sighed. "I wish I was, Mione. You'll see your proof tonight." She handed a rag to her friend who began to clean herself.

Hermione looked down. If Ron had become a slave trader, or worse a slave owner as well, what happened to everyone else she knew?

**!!**

After about an hour, a loud thumping came from upstairs. The slaves watched the door atop the stairs open and a young, male slave almost fall down the steps. "Get her or Master Draco will take it out on you!" a strict, female voice shouted.

The slave panicked, quickly found Hermione, and ran to her. "Miss Granger, Master Draco demands you right now!" he shakily said.

Penelope finished tying Hermione's robe and Hermione answered, "Alright. I'm going." She looked up the stairs to see a woman, maybe a few years older than her, slam the door. "Who is the attitude?" she asked, giving a disgusted look.

The young slave answered, "Rinoa, last name unknown."

Penelope huffed. "She is head slave, boss of the rest of us. Defy her and she'll go straight to Master Lucius."

Hermione huffed as well. "Sounds like me and her will not be getting along very well." She turned to Penelope. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

She passed through the slaves and made her way up the stairs and out of the large basement.

The older woman, Rinoa, was standing before her, arms crossed, foot tapping. Hermione gave her a dull look. "Can I help you?"

Rinoa grabbed her arm forcefully and started pulling her to the living room. "Hey! Hey! Who do you think you are?! Let go of me, you wench!" Hermione protested.

Rinoa sat Hermione on the couch forcefully. "Hey! You can't handle me like that!" she shouted.

"Shut your mouth, Mudblood!" Rinoa shouted back, slapping her.

"Don't touch me, you bitch!" Hermione readied for another slap, planning on grabbing her hand when it came at her.

When the older woman swung her hand, a slender male hand grabbed hold of her wrist. It was Draco; the look on his face told them that he wasn't happy.

"Rinoa, you know better than to hit the slaves, especially this one." Draco bent the woman's wrist back and threw her on the floor. "If you ever touch her again, you'll lose more than your job."

Rinoa's eyes sank as she bowed. "Yes, Master Draco." She stood up and left the room.

Hermione watched Draco run a hand through his hair, pulling at the blonde roots before sitting down on the couch. "My guests should be here soon. Get your ass off the couch and when they arrive keep your fucking mouth shut." The way he talked to her made her grind her teeth but she did as she was told. She watched his eyes trail over her. He gave a low chuckle. "That green looks good even on a Mudblood."

A male slave entered the room and bowed. "Sir, your guests are here."

"Send them in," he told him.

"Yes, sir." Hermione watched the male leave the room and then, a mere minute later, five tall Purebloods entered the room.

She felt like she was going to vomit, not only because of all the stuck up, rich Purebloods, but also because Ron was among the group.

"Evening, gentlemen," Draco greeted them, not getting off the couch.

Blaise Zabini looked over Hermione and gave a smirk. "Granger? Is that the slave your parents bought you?"

"Yeah. She's not fully broken in yet but she's worth every penny. Show my guest your seal, love." His eyes narrowed when hers widened.

Hermione hesitantly untied her robe and pulled the material from her chest, revealing the two seals in between her breast. One tall, brown haired male walked towards her and ran one finger along the slave seal and then over the Malfoy seal. Hermione held back the urge to punch him but knew she'd suffer if she did. Five Purebloods are much worse than one Draco when it came to torture.

Ron smirked devilishly; he obviously didn't care for Muggle-borns anymore, especially her. "Have you popped her yet?" he asked.

Hermione's invisible jaw dropped. How dare he say something like that!

Draco stood up and walked over to a desk and started to pour whiskey into six glasses. "I would never bed a Mudblood. I can't see how you can."

Theodore Nott gave a laugh. "Come on, Malfoy! Lighten up! These Mudbloods are amazing in bed!"

Draco brought a glass of whiskey to his lips and took a sip. "You, my friends, are sick." He watched Hermione pull her robe back onto her body and tie it, a look of nausea on her face.

The five men walked to where Draco stood and took up their glasses.

"Well, let's toast to Draco for his birthday." Ron held his glass up.

The others copied him. "Happy birthday, good friend!" Blaise cheered.

The males toasted and all drank down their whiskey.

Hermione stood there watching the men and drink and drink.

A few hours later, the men sat around the room talking amongst themselves. Hermione stood by herself beside the fireplace watching the men; Draco had not told her she could leave.

Ron approached her, his walking a little off. "Hey, Hermione, how have you been?" he slurred. She tried to move away from his, his breath had the strong smell of a nauseating whiskey. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Please leave me alone," she said, trying to escape to the spot beside her master.

"Since you're not with Harry anymore, how about we borrow a room and have some fun?" He pressed his drunken body against her, making her more uncomfortable than she already was.

She tried more to push him off but failed, he was much stronger than her. "P-please get off."

"Let's go, love. I've missed you." His hand slowly eased up her thigh.

"Ron, this isn't right. Stop," she whimpered. She hated being around drunk men.

Draco wasn't as drunk as the rest of his friends, and he was watching everything that was happening by the fire. He sat up from his chair and looked at the two. "Hey! Not her, Ron. I'll let you have a different slave."

"Come on, Malfoy," Theodore chuckled, "Let him have fun."

Before anyone could say more, Hermione slapped Ron hard. Her eyes were widen, she hadn't mean to do it but it happened and she couldn't take it back.

Blaise jumped from the couch. "Nasty Mudblood! Don't take that, Weasley."

And he didn't, and because of what happens, Hermione could truly see how much Ron had changed. He grabbed a fire poker, as he was recovering from the slap, and swung it at her. She hit the ground, a large gash in her cheek.

"Filthy-disgusting-fucking-Mudblood!" With every word, he brought the fire poke down onto her, repeating the beating over and over.

"Mast Malfoy! P-please help me!" she whimpered, holding her arms over her body to block his blows. "Master Malfoy!"

Draco say in his spot watching the beating, his friends laughing behind him. He let it go on for about five minutes before standing up. "Weasley, that's enough."

Knowing Ron wasn't going to stop, Draco walked to the red haired male, grabbed his shoulder, and pushed him back into the floor, taking the fire poker from him. He looked to the other four men. "Get his drunk ass out of here."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her to her feet, and took her to her attic room and threw her on the floor.

"How dare you hit a superior!" he shouted.

She sat up, blood coming from her mouth, cheek, and other various places on her body. "I wasn't going to let him have his way with me! He's not Ron anymore! He's just a sick bastard like the rest of you Purebloods!" she shouted back, already crying from the pain in her body.

"I wasn't going to let him! No one is allowed to rape my slaves!" Draco stepped closer and slammed the sharp object in his hand into the wooden planks right next to her. "Why would they have sex with you Mudbloods? Those morons."

He knelt down to her, his hand still on the fire poker, and looked her in the eyes. Her chestnut brown eyes were once full of life, love, and happiness. Now they were nothing but dark empty pools of light brown.

He stood up and removed the fire poker from the floor. "Clearwater will bring you dinner in an hour." She watched him walk out of the room.

She weakly got off the floor and sat on the small cot to stare out the circular window. She could see the sun disappearing behind a group of large mountains in the distance. She gave a soft sigh and laid back on the cot. Her fingers trailed along the cuts and forming bruises on her body.

What happened to Ron? What was he like that?

She let one word slip passes her lips. "Harry…"

**!!**

The sun had finally gone down and Hermione didn't manage to fall asleep.

There was a light knock on the door before it slowly opened. Penelope and the young male slave entered the room. Penelope was holding a tray of food and the male was holding a bowl of water and a small box.

"Oh, Mione, you look horrible." Penelope looked so sad. She walked to the cot and sat down the tray. "Master Draco said that you are hurt but I didn't think it was this bad."

Hermione took the rag that was floating in the bowl of water and began to clean her wounds. She cringed as the cold water slid down her body. "I see. Well, let's get these bandaged up." She watched the young man open the box he set on the floor, pulling out some bandages. "Young man, what's your name?"

"Henry, Miss Granger." He bowed his head but brought it back up when Hermione gave a soft giggle.

"Don't be so formal, Henry. My name is Hermione." She gave him a soft pat on his head. Henry smiled too and nodded. "Alright, Hermione." He handed a roll of bandage tape to her.

'At least I have my new friends,' Hermione said in her mind.

**!!**

It was late, around midnight to be exact, and Penelope and Henry had left Hermione's room long before. Hermione was now laying her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Some first day…gawd, I hate my life," she whispered. "Maybe, I'll go sleep with Penelope and Henry for tonight."

She rolled off of the cot and made her way out of the attic. She walked along with large, dark hallway, trying to find her way.

She heard a soft groaning noise as she walked and with every step she took, it seemed to get louder. There was an open door coming up on her left and Hermione had every intention to pass it without looking in but as she was passing it, her eyes trailed in.

Her eyes widened with the scene she saw.

Rinoa and Draco were tangled in very passionate love making. They were on a small bundle of blankets on the floor. Draco was hovering over her, pounding against her. Sweat was dripping from both their bodies but Hermione attention was more focused on Draco. His tightly build abs were moving with every thrust, his sweat soaked his face and hair giving him a very interesting, drenched look.

Hermione could feel her face heating up. Sure, she had seen love making before, I mean, she has done her fair share, but what she had seen before didn't match up to the beauty and exoticness that Draco had.

Though her face was burning red, her body suddenly turned cold. Draco was staring right at her. She had expected a look of anger and a mouthed threat but he didn't. Instead, he smirked, Hermione figuring out; he was enjoying being watched by someone that could never have him. She could hear his panting over Rinoa's moans and when he licked his lips sensually, she felt as if she was going to melt.

Finally, Hermione gained control of herself and ran, but not to her original destination but all the way back to her attic room.

She sat on her cot and tried to cool her burning face, which was disobeying its orders. "Bad, Mione! Bad, Mione!" she whispered to herself.

Her legs unconsciously rubbed her legs together, irritatedly. Her eyes widened when she realized she was extremely wet.

**Chapter Two END!!**

**MWD- :blush: Oh dear! I really never planned on writing that last part in but I ending up doing it because it sounded interesting. :blush: O-okay. Chapter three coming soon!**


	4. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
